Sometimes the dark is beautiful
by 1Dbro5sos
Summary: Elsa rarely left her room, she was alone, but not as alone as she thought. Lurking in the shadows there was something-someone watching her. Jelsa later on, some pitchxelsa. This is my first story and I'd be happy to read you opinions c:
1. Chapter 1

Elsa has never been afraid of the dark, not even when she was a little girl. She found something soothing in the dark, the amount of time she spent in it probably caused it. When Elsa was in the dark, alone, or so she thought, she would often feel like someone was watching her but she simply dismissed it as goosebumps. Unbeknownst to little Elsa, she wasn't alone, not at all.

He stalked the shadows, searching for someone to torture, when he had been attracted to this little girl because of her fear he had began by thinking it would be easy, after all he feeds off of fear. But something was different about this child, she could control the snow and the ice, hell, she could controll the whole winter. The last time he had seen this was Jack Fr- he cut himself off in his head, he hadn't seen that little punk since he almost destroyed him. See, Pitch hardly had to use his powers of darkness and his ability to controll nightmares because this little girl was already going through her own personal hell. Strangely as Pitch watched the child cower in the corner of her room, knocks and a quiet voice against the door, he felt something in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like this feeling because he rarely felt it, so he simply dismissed it as hunger for some fear, luckily this child had enough for him.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really sorry about how short these chapters are, they'll probably get longer as they go.

* * *

Pitch had stayed with the girl, watching her grow and mature, he watched as her heart slowly turned to ice. He had to admit she had grew to be beautiful, very beautiful. One night in particular, he had been sat on her window sill, unknown to her of course, she must have been around 7? Yeah, he'll go with that and she was crying, for some reason he just wanted to reach out and touch the scared child, but he knew he couldn't, could he really be thinking this way about a mere mortal? Then again, she wasn't just a mortal she was special. Elsa sat quietly, leaning against her now icy door, her head tilted back so it rested against the hard wood "I'm sorry Papa, I'm sorry Mama," she whispered, "You don't know how much I want to be like Anna, I want to go outside and play, I want to be normal for once" she continued, she soon stood up and walked to her window sill, placing her hands against the cold glass, the nine year old looked up at the shining moon "Please Man in the mood, make me normal. I want Mama and Papa to love me like they love Anna, I don't want them to be afraid of me anymore" she nodded, hastily pulling her hand away as the glass began to ice up. "Man in the moon, I don't want to be alone anymore," she mumbled as she walked to her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Apologies if this seems a tad out of character, I haven't been able to think of a plot so I just wrote this.

* * *

By now the young princess had turned 18, her body was curvy yet slender, her long hair now cascaded down her back in pure curls, though this young lady was stunning, she was filled with despair. Recently her parents, the king and queen of Arendelle had died whilst visiting a wedding overseas, their ship had sunk and poor, little Elsa could only believe it was her fault, her powers had caused it. Pitch stood in the corner of the frosty room and sighed, watching the child he had grown fond off, "I'm so alone," she whispered quietly, standing up from her large bed, she walked over to the window ledge, her pale white nightgown clung to her curves, "If you're alone, what must I be?" A dark, booming voice asked though it almost sounded like there was a sense of humour to its question. Quickly turning from the window, Elsas blue eyes narrowed as she looked around her room "Who's there?" She snapped confidently, her shoulders back slightly "Oh, Elsa my child, how you have grown to be beautiful" the voice continued, Elsa's eyes soon widened when they connected with a pair of yellow orbs "W-what are you?" She asked, her voice stuttering letting the dead she felt clear, soon the rest of the dark body had appeared. Elsa was surprised to see it was a man, she stumbled back towards the wall and watched him warily "You haven't answered my question!" She stated, "Who. Are. You." She scowled, looking him up and down "Dear Elsa, I'm the monster under your bed, I'm the shadows that haunt your dreams, I'm the darkness that consumed each and every person who lives" he purred, stepping closer to her "Please don't be afraid of me Elsa," he whispered, holding his hand out to brush it against her ivory skin "Do you realise how much it hurts me to know you think you're alone?" He sighed dramatically "I've been here with you, hiding, since you where a child" he chuckled darkly, "It's pleasurable to see how you've changed into a women" he smirked, Elsa's eyebrows lowered as she scurried to her bed, grabbing the quilt and wrapping it around her slender form "Such a shame," Pitch teased.

Elsa looked at the dark man and frowned "I remember when I was a child, I'd get the feeling I was being watched-" she was soon cut off by Pitch "That was me," he shrugged sitting down on her bed "You see, I'm supposed to be nightmares in human form" he stated, motioning to himself "But you, for some reason made me feel something different" he nodded, holding out his palm as a dark beating heart formed, with a quick move of his hand it disappeared "Now, that's not normal because as I said, I'm the darkness and the darkness isn't supposed to fall in love" he shrugged, Elsa could feel her cheeks hearing ever so slightly as he stated he wasn't supposed to fall in love "Y-You're in love with me?" She asked, tucking a stray hair behind her ear "Well, possibly" he shrugged, standing up.


End file.
